


Однострочники, 3.65 Сэм и альпака

by CoffeeCat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 19:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeCat/pseuds/CoffeeCat
Summary: Заявка:Сэм/альпака "Дорогая, напомни, как оно называется"Не совсем по заявке.





	Однострочники, 3.65 Сэм и альпака

Дин обожал таких вредных маленьких засранок. Светленькая, с пушистыми хвостиками и ангельским взглядом. Исчадие ада, поймавшее его Сэма за язык. Дин с наслаждением пережёвывал бургер и наблюдал за разворачивающимся шоу.

На первый взгляд возле гаража огромный мужик насиловал верблюда. На второй и третий - тоже. Сопение и замогильные завывания сопровождались натужным кряхтением. Мужик, Сэм, упирался верблюду в зад и стоически сопротивлялся попыткам вывернуться и удрать. Тварь завывала, тянулась цапнуть желтыми кривыми зубами. От жирных плевков ему удавалось отбиться просто чудом.

А как мило начиналось - слёзы бриллиантами, губки надуты: "Милли застряла в дереве..." Сэмми, наивная душа, подумал про кошку и понёсся спасать. Дин хрюкнул. Дурная скотина застряла между стеной и деревом. Вытащить можно было только пропихнув дальше. Вот только скотина хотела сделать наоборот и сводила на нет сэмовы старания. Сэм шипел и в полголоса ругался. А бургер заканчивался.

\- Милая, как это называется? - спросил Дин.

Деточка недовольно поджала губки, расстроенная, что не все побежали спасать её Милли.

\- Миллитианна - альпака, она...

\- Это называется - бардак, дорогуша. Держи.

Он вручил обёртку мелкой бандитке, показал альпаке остатки хлеба и поманил. Та, взлягнув, вырвалась из плена, едва не заклинив в ловушке Сэма. Сожрав подачку и заметив хозяйку, ломанулась прочь. Маленькая зараза метнулась следом. А Сэм осознал - костюм, оплёванный и оволосевший, теперь проще выкинуть. Он выдавил через силу:

\- Спасибо.

Улыбка Дина стала шире:

\- Я сделал фото.

Сэм на пару секунд стал похож лицом на верблюда.


End file.
